1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers that are placed around beverage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to covers that are designed to receive baby bottles.
2. Prior Art Statement
Traditional baby bottles are made of glass or plastic and are smooth to the touch. As such, these bottles are not intended to be held by infants or toddlers. Rather, these bottles are intended to be held by an adult who is feeding the child the bottle.
However, as a child grows, he/she develops enough muscle control to hold their own bottle as they feed. Commonly, parents use the same bottles that were used when the child was younger. As such, the bottles tend to be smooth and have a wide diameter that is hard for a child to hold. A young child therefore finds it difficult to grasp such bottles and often drops such bottles due to that child""s inability to adequately grasp the exterior of the bottle.
The prior art is replete with different types of handles that attach to different types of bottles. Such handles are designed to help a child grasp and hold their own bottle. Such handles, however, tend to make the bottle heavier and bulkier, thereby causing difficulties, especially for children that are just old enough to hold their own bottles. Furthermore, many handles must be grasped in a specific orientation. If a child grasps a bottle at a point where the handle is not present, the handles may actually hinder a child""s ability to drink from that bottle.
The prior art is also replete with specialized bottles that are designed with integral handles to help a child hold onto that bottle. Such bottles, however, require that parents buy new specialized bottles as the child gets older.
Soon after a child develops to a point where they can hold their own bottle, that child often begins to play with the bottle as if it were a toy. The child will then play with the bottle and periodically drink from the bottle while playing. It is for this reason that many baby bottles are decorated. The decorations make the bottles visibly interesting to small children and therefore more interesting for play.
The present invention is a lightweight, cloth cover for a baby bottle. The cover makes a standard baby bottle much easier to hold by an infant without adding greatly to the bulk or weight of the bottle. Furthermore, the cover adds visual interest to the bottle for play value. Lastly, the bottle cover contains a music source that generates music when touched. These features thereby make the bottle more interesting to play with and more soothing from which to drink.
The present invention is a cover device for covering a baby bottle. The device includes a cloth bottle cover that has a closed bottom end and an open top end. A pocket is disposed on the cloth bottle cover. An audible signal generator is provided that is placed in the pocket of the cloth bottle cover. The audible signal generator creates an audible signal when press-activated. The bottle cover with audible signal generator is advanced over a baby bottle. The bottle cover provides a medium by which a child can better grasp the bottle. Furthermore, the bottle cover insulates the bottle and absorbs drips from the bottle. The audible signal generator is activated when a child presses against the cover in the area above the audible signal generator. As such, the use of the present invention adds visual and audible interest to a baby bottle as well as making the bottle easier to hold and use.